


【神都夜行录】【应龙x降妖师】爽文002

by yimeiyinbi



Category: SHENDU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeiyinbi/pseuds/yimeiyinbi
Summary: #神都夜行录##应龙x降妖师#是之前「降妖师x应龙」爽文里的降妖师。依旧高速公路。但是呢，谁说被上的就一定得是受呢。阅前注意：稍有带血描写。有半强迫+虐待性质的性爱描写。有黑化应龙（大概是个OOC）。
Kudos: 1





	【神都夜行录】【应龙x降妖师】爽文002

继三周前被自己的降妖师做过难以启齿的事儿后，应龙总是有意无意躲着他。降妖师倒是跟个没事人似的，依旧替降妖司操劳奔波，日子该怎么过就怎么过。  
然而让应龙颇为尴尬的是，降妖师竟毫不遮掩——此前留在他身上的抓咬痕迹非但没有被好生隐蔽，反倒还被这不要脸的青年人时不时装作无心之举露出来。  
所以直至伤口彻底愈合前，他的耳边都充斥着其他妖族或人族带着疑惑的关心，虽然这些都并不是冲着他来的，却让他犹觉羞耻难当。  
“应龙。”青年人朝着坐在廊檐下望着已然叶子都掉秃了的树发着呆的大妖喊了一声，可对方出神出得专心，全然没有觉察，他便径直走过去双膝着地，贴着应龙耳根又颇为亲昵地、吹气般地念了他的名字。  
应龙顿觉一阵汗毛倒立——虽然他没有汗毛，只有鳞片。  
“干什么嘛，那么怕我？”  
“‘干什么’？该我问你才对。”应龙缓缓精神，让自己从灵魂脱壳的状态里恢复过来，故作镇定回问他的降妖师。  
“入冬了呢，殿下要多穿点才是。”说着，青年递了一叠厚厚的外套给应龙。  
“我们一族并不惧冷，你自己留着吧。”  
“那我就仰赖殿下取暖咯？”  
“休得胡闹！”应龙一巴掌推开想往自己胸口蹭的降妖师厉声说道。  
忽然廊檐拐弯处传来一阵嬉笑声，应龙蓦地收回了手，这下倒好，青年展开那件宽大外套一下子裹住了自己和应龙。  
“妈妈！妈妈！你在做什么呀？”  
应龙被窝在降妖师的胸口与外套里简直大气都不敢透一口。  
“哎呀，这不是乌灵和杏花妖？在玩什么呀？”  
“降妖师大人好。”杏花妖小身子一弯，毕恭毕敬地给青年人行了个礼。  
“我们在比谁能先绕院子跑完一圈！妈妈在做什么呀？”  
“在捉迷藏哦。”  
“让乌灵猜猜是和谁在捉迷藏！”  
此时应龙的内心是崩溃的。  
“是木棍子哥哥吗？”  
“人家是弯的啦乌灵，不是木棍子哟。”  
“妈妈给个提示嘛！”  
“唔……长角的大哥哥。”  
乌灵“咻——”一下就钻进了外套里，这火热的温度让应龙怀疑院子是不是在起火。  
可小家伙仅是抬头看了一眼，便慌慌张张退了出来。  
“妈妈！乌灵先走啦！妈妈可别再像上次一样被大哥哥抓伤啦！”说完这只小鸟便拉着杏花妖一溜烟地跑了。  
借着地板反上来的微弱光亮，青年看到应龙苍白肌肤上泛起了一层薄红。  
“晚上一起泡个澡吗？”  
“太热了。”  
“有跟我做的那次热？”  
“你……唔！”  
久别三周的吻，依旧留有那夜的温存。  
“谢谢殿下款待。”青年没有贪恋心上人口中的甜蜜，笑意盈盈道，在应龙想要做什么前便抽身离去了，只留一件外袍挂在应龙肩头。  
“晚上就这么说定咯。”

谁跟他说定什么了？应龙心里这么想着，却还是站在了浴池入口，进去也不是，回头也不是，正犹豫不决时，腰间突然被人一揽带了进去。这人是谁自然是想都不用去想的。  
北方的冬风着实有点叫人受不住，青年捂住口鼻打了个喷嚏。  
“弱不禁风。”  
“是，殿下说什么都是。”青年人依言道，便开始在应龙面前大大方方脱起衣服来。  
明明都是男人，且严格来说应龙是条龙，本不该对人族男性肉体有什么非分之想，可眼看着平时穿着齐整的降妖师一件件地将衣物褪下，直至白色内衬像花瓣一般被剥开，露出青年人朝气蓬勃的肩胛与蝴蝶骨、背肌与腰线……应龙不动声色地将眼神瞥向了另一边。  
真是危险的人族。  
“应龙，你愣着干嘛？”青年侧头喊他，一只脚已经踏进了热气腾腾的浴池，“好冷……我先泡起来咯。”  
或许是我多想了，至少现在的降妖师还不算危险。应龙这么思忖着。况且人族都有泡完澡更易入眠的习性，今日看他事务也挺繁忙，应该不至于闹什么大动静。  
那是否要“一雪前耻”呢？  
不、我在想什么……  
“应龙！快过来！再发呆我就把你拖下来了！”降妖师又朝他喊，他看了眼大半身子都泡在池子里，脑袋卧在池边仿佛快要冒泡的青年，回了他一个鼻音。

“你……别老盯着我……”  
“嘿嘿，有什么关系嘛。都是男人，再说我是人族，你是龙族，看看又不会掉块肉。”  
青年嬉皮笑脸地看着他，应龙一时语塞，三下五除二把本就穿得不多的衣物脱干净后立刻窝进了浴池里，好像再这么被自己的降妖师看下去真的就会掉肉一样。  
青年人的头发已经被水气氲得湿哒哒，他干脆拢成个背头，然后将发尾一弯，弄成了松松散散的盘发，随即头上顶个泡好热水的毛巾又把脸趴在池子边了。  
一人一妖无言泡澡，降妖师今日看起来的确是累到了，又变回了一如既往那副乖顺模样。应龙本离着他有点距离，但瞧他现下人畜无害，想着万一真泡着泡着睡着了滑下水池可不好，便朝青年身侧悄无声息地挪了挪。  
浴池上飘着的零碎花瓣在水中月边上打着旋，应龙背靠池子抬眼望向天上银月，澄澈光辉洒进心间，静静地抚慰着他狂嚣千年的心。  
忽然身边人喘息粗沉起来，应龙回头看去，降妖师紧闭双眸的脸上正泛着不太正常的红晕。  
不会是累坏身子发烧了吧？应龙抬手摸向青年额头——是比往常要热些。  
“醒醒。”应龙轻推他两下，青年缓缓掀开鸦羽般毛茸的眼睫。  
“殿下……别动……”他低声呢喃，双眼直直看向应龙，应龙刚想着他是不是烧傻了，却见青年伸出舌尖一脸色欲舔了舔嘴角。  
“嗯！”伴随一声急促，应龙眼角余光映出了水面上浮起的白浊。

“哈……好热……”降妖师整个人紧贴着应龙，双臂撑着池边将他死死困在臂弯中，“殿下……我好热……摸摸我……”  
大妖根本无法思考，他只能呆滞地看着近在咫尺的青年色情的面容，服从命令一般抬起手摸上了他的背脊。  
“嗯……前面……前面也要……”青年仰头将脖颈送到应龙嘴边，大妖自然是张口就舔了上去。  
人族的肌肤都是这样的触感吗？这种毫无鳞甲保护的躯壳怕是连他的一击都无法承受。可这真是让人上瘾……是和龙族全然不同的触感，掌心之下连绵起伏的线条、带着蓬勃气息的体温，无一不散发着青春的张力与毫无保留的欲念。  
更多……还想要更多……甚至想把这具美好肉体搅得一团糟，让其全身上下由内至外统统染上自己的气味……  
“啊嗯……”胸前茱萸被尖牙磨砺，青年却觉得还不够，挺直腰背将自己往面前大妖嘴里送。  
“殿下……嗯~我好像……又硬了……啊！唔——”应龙舌尖肆虐着青年乳珠，甚至想要钻进那个小口里，怪异的痛感与酥麻惹得青年都快尖叫出声，幸亏动作及时捂住了嘴，否则这一下定是要惊动还在浴池外守候着的下人了。  
“你想好了？”应龙放过了那颗被他吸吮得肿胀的乳珠，语气里尽是逆煞凶险。  
“想好什么？”覆在青年头顶的毛巾早就不见了踪影，本被拢起的黑发也全然散落下来，“想好被你怎么肏死吗？”  
应龙一个挺腰，将自己插进青年臀缝间，青年压低了声音浪叫着，还不忘扭动腰身配合他。  
他低笑道：“殿下是想直接进来吗？没问题哦，只是不知到时是我被殿下干死，还是殿下被我里面夹死呢。”  
“你何时学会的放浪下流？”  
“啊……放浪也好，下流也罢，唔……只要是殿下说的嗯~我都喜欢极了~”  
应龙总觉得还是不太对劲，明明今天是他上降妖师，却怎么总觉得反而自己才是被动的那个呢？  
“自己来。”他捏住青年一条手腕，反手拉到青年背后。  
“殿下真是温柔，还怕指甲捅坏我。唔……”  
应龙极力想将青年的声音过滤走，引导青年的手指戳进了未经人事的后穴，本以为他能因为吃痛闭会儿嘴，不料声音是没了，自己反而又被他强吻上来。  
“不是殿下的手……不够哦。”  
青年这回吻得极具侵略性，应龙脑子里一边在想着怎么引导他开拓后穴，一边承受着他攻城略地般的吻，一时间又占了下风。可在认输这点上，降妖师不干，他自然更不会干。来不及被咽下的涎水甚至都滴落下来，这可真是像极了野兽的交媾。  
待他引导青年第二根手指进入时，青年恶作剧般叼住他的舌尖，他不甘示弱将青年手指往里狠推一下，青年一声呜咽放开了应龙软舌，又是一个激灵，随后脑袋倒进了应龙颈窝里。  
他因为吃痛喘气沉重，发热的气息均数喷洒在应龙颈上，又烫又痒。  
“嗯……手好酸……还没好吗……”  
好没好难道这家伙自己不知道吗？  
“进来再……找……也唔……可以……”  
降妖师看起来是真的使不上力了，方才还只是被他引导着，现在根本感觉不到他自己在动手了。  
“缺乏锻炼。”  
“现在……不就是在啊……”突然应龙感到身上人腰一软，整个重量都压了上来。  
“嗯……嗯就是这里……啊……哈……”青年正低吟着，忽觉手又是一阵酸痛。  
“不要了应龙……啊……手好……痛呜……”  
也不知是爽出来的还是被手上的痛逼出来的几滴泪水挂在青年脸上，他想支起身子来好让手上的肌肉绷得不那么紧，却被应龙摁住脊背根本挣不开。  
“啊啊……唔……你……你是……那里不行吗……你以为……靠这样就能……嗯啊……干射我吗？”  
青年真的觉得自己的一条手快要废了。  
“嗯里面……好热……好软……你是在怕自己……不行吗？应龙……”  
激将法虽然在酒桌上对应龙没有效果，不过雄性果然在这种事上都是死要面子的。应龙抽出降妖师的手指——身上那人还哆嗦了两下，毫不客气地破开他的后穴直直冲了进去。  
然而整根尚未没入，应龙后背便已被青年抓得通红。他痛得甚至都出不了声，整个人弓着背将脸深深埋进应龙颈窝里，全身上下都在发颤，而应龙掌心下的触感也都是绷紧着的。  
只是青年没有退却。  
脾气真是够犟的。应龙到底还是心疼——或者说是心中面对脆弱人族仍有顾忌，忍下欲望抬手轻抚青年背脊希望借此缓解他的些许疼痛。  
少顷，耳边是青年强压下颤抖的带着挑衅意味的声音。  
“怎么了殿下……还没全进来……就已经要被我……夹射了吗？”  
应龙简直气血都要上头了。  
“找死。”他捏住青年腰胯，狠力往下一压，那一瞬间青年甚至看到天上的星星都倾倒下来，眼前一阵金光白光交错，呼吸都停了半拍，怕不是真就要死过去了——不过的确是当场昏了过去。  
四千岁大妖满脸黑线。  
真是死要面子活受罪。不过他现在也很不好受，降妖师的穴肉又软又热，而且拜他昏过去的福，穴道现下畅通无阻，加之条件反射肉壁依旧在蠕动，这感觉也挺要他命的，正如方才降妖师所言，他光是插进去就要把持不住了。  
应龙稳了稳心神，开始在青年身体里小幅度抽插起来。一边承受着身上人的重量挺腰动作，一边严肃思考起龙生来。  
现在算什么情况？青年勾引自己交欢，主动邀请自己上他，他便也能顺理成章“一雪前耻”，而且剧本都想好了，如何把青年干到声声求饶、让他泪水横流、双眼失神、穴水淋淋，最后嗓音哑然无力反抗，只能如坏掉的脱线木偶般任他摆布。  
可是哪有一上来就直接昏过去的？这岂不是很不给他面子？让他里外不是龙？  
身上人依旧跟条死鱼一样毫无动静，应龙也依旧在思考。  
柔软内壁仍微弱蠕动着，这种细细密密的吮吸惹得应龙火大又无奈。现下哪里是欢爱？降妖师平日里攻克掌司布置下的那些术算题时的心情怕不就是应龙如今的感受。  
方才让降妖师有感觉的地方在哪儿来着？  
应龙换着角度顶弄，好几个来回都不见身上人有反应，只有温软的穴肉像是逐渐苏醒，吮吸的力道上去了几分。  
是这里？  
难道是这里？  
好像也不是这里啊……  
“喂、你死了啊？”应龙终于忍不住槽了青年一句，下身又是一挺，却是歪打正着了。  
“咳……唔……”应龙被突然绞住的穴肉咬得头皮发麻，醒来的青年依旧一副不太好受的模样，无力地匍匐在应龙肩上干咳嗓子。  
“别咬那么紧啊。”  
“咳咳……”  
“啧、真是麻烦。”  
应龙克制住心头蹿起的无名怒火转而用轻柔的抚摸安慰起青年来——他仍然没能回过神，整个人绵软无力地趴在应龙肩头，吐息急促却细柔得像和风一般挠着他的脖子。  
这都还没开干就已经坏了，表面波澜不惊的大妖实际上早已焦头烂额，再者对着一个昏死过去的人族发情，就算这事儿不会传出去，他自己的老脸上也挂不住啊。  
下回还是换一换吧。  
等等我又在想什么？没有下次了！  
就在应龙出神之时，降妖师渐渐找回了神智。嵌在自己身体里的硬物蓄势待发地搏动着，却因顾及他的身体不敢轻举妄动，想必也是忍得很难受。  
浴池毕竟不是床榻，哪里都硬邦邦的，青年双膝跪得酸痛不免想要稍做舒展，只是这一动正好被碾到了内里的敏感处，方才还使不上力的穴道猛地咬住身下大妖榨精一般疯狂蠕动收缩起来，应龙被刺激得龇牙咧嘴，没能完全幻化成人类牙齿的尖锐獠牙狰狞地暴露出来。  
好爽……还想要更多……  
不可以……降妖师会坏掉的……  
青年见他得了这般刺激却仍旧没有动作，倒是有几分惊讶。毕竟龙族嗜淫之事是应龙亲口所说，看他现下这模样的确也是欲火烧心，而终究是对“忠义”的执着压过了本能。  
所以我都主动勾引了，就是想让你遵从本能啊。真想看看应龙殿下那副嗜淫狂乱的模样。不过这种情况也算在意料之中，也不知他和司羿比起来谁才更是根木头呢。可殿下就是这点讨人喜欢，不止如此，甚至让人变本加厉地想要欺负他。  
青年凝视着为了遏制冲动而出神的应龙，心里盘算着什么。  
“殿下，看着我。”  
虽说他在出神，降妖师的声音却是被他全听进去了。想起不久之前那次“被动”的交欢，以及方才的勾引，应龙怕是再木讷也明了了他的降妖师可是个扮猪吃老虎的危险角色，现下估计又在想什么歪主意喊他上当了。有过前两次的经验，还想让他这只上古大妖上第三次吗？  
然而事实证明，“机灵”是种天赋，不是靠活得有多久就能比个高下的。  
“看我嘛……”青年瞧心上人垂下了眼睫，便双手抚上他的俊秀脸庞，欲将其捧起，不过应龙可并不想理会此番“好意”，干脆眼睛一闭继续开疆拓土起来，一下下的缓和顶弄让回神过来没多久的青年的嗓音中又断断续续漏出了细碎的呻吟。  
像这般几近可以说是“温柔”的情事，他自然也是喜欢的，或者说，他的殿下无论对他做出怎样的事来他都是满心欢喜的。而今天的他更想看到的是他的殿下被隐藏起来的那一面，即使他要为此付出代价。  
青年似是不满地揉弄着应龙面颊，尔后曲颈将脸凑到他的薄唇边。  
应龙以为青年又要来吻他，侧过脸想要避开，青年没有追上来，却停留在那个触之可及的位置轻柔吐息。  
当视线陷入黑暗中时，别的感官就会变得敏感。  
缭绕在应龙耳边的降妖师的呻吟越发明晰醉人，还伴随着暧昧的舔舌，他根本无法拒绝这些声音进到耳朵里，再钻到脑子里，在他的脑海中勾勒出了降妖师那副色情的面容。  
好烦……  
太烦了……  
闭嘴……  
“唔！？”这下终于换做青年没有反应过来了，应龙猛地咬了上来——的确是用两排牙齿抵住了青年的双唇，他一口气还没汲取完整，应龙就毫不留情地攻破了他唇齿的防线。  
他的味道……好香……  
受不了了……  
不够……  
还想要更多……更多！  
粗硕龙根在青年穴中毫无章法地捣弄，暴烈得甚至让青年产生了肠壁要被捅穿的错觉，他受不住大妖这种霸占逼迫似的吻，可脑袋越是后仰，应龙的攻势就愈是猛烈。明明后穴被如此对待，痛感早已淹没了快感，性器也疲软无力无人抚慰，却因为这个窒息的吻让大脑产生了错觉。  
降妖师几乎是哭着、失禁一般颤抖着身体泄了出来。应龙透过水面看到他的降妖师那根没有精神的东西竟也能一丝丝地挤出精液来，却没有看到水面上倒映出的那个曾经的自己。  
“哦？已经泄了？前面还说什么来着？”  
青年依旧在这痛苦的高潮中找回着自我，而大妖一改以往的危险与饱含暴戾欲望的低沉声线尽数震慑着他那颗弱小又自私的心脏。  
“应龙？”忽然肌肤冷了起来，被结合着抱出水面的青年瞪大眼睛看着面前大妖，语气间尽是不可置信。他被大妖不留情面地背着浴池推倒在瓷石上。  
“不、等等……啊！”他看见那双碧蓝的眼眸里升腾起猩红的可怖，那些从大妖身上低落下来的池水也生生变成了浓稠的血色。  
“不、我不要！停……啊啊啊！别咬——”脖子命脉处被尖锐獠牙扣住，后穴被狰狞性器凌虐，青年绷紧身躯无法动弹，也不敢动弹。  
“放、乖、点。”几近狂乱的大妖一字一顿沉声道，在放过他那诱人的颈项前还狠狠舔吮了几番，留下一串嫣红。  
“应……龙……”降妖师反复呢喃着他的名字，试图让他冷静下来，“呜……应龙好疼……”  
“唔啊啊啊！”锋利指爪从他的锁骨处一路下移，一寸寸地布下蛛丝般的血迹，指腹触及孤零零的、不知是因为寒冷还是这痛苦的情欲而挺立着的乳头时随心所欲地玩弄起来，起先是被指腹不知轻重地碾磨，青年的身体像是得了趣不停地打着细细密密的颤，后穴也咬得大妖尾骨酥酥麻麻；转而捏起那颗有些肿胀的圆润，青年竟像搁浅的鱼般扭动着腰身。  
“别乱动。”大妖腾出一只手来压在他的腰腹上，这力气使得够大，青年简直成了刀下鱼肉任其宰割。  
“应龙……好难受……”  
“哦？哪里难受？”他的语气慢条斯理，手上的玩弄却变本加厉，“这里还不够？还是——”  
“唔啊——！”青年已经顾不得外头的下人是否还在守着了，甬道被猛力一顶，下腹甚至都隆出了那根孽物的形状。  
“好像哪里都不够啊。”  
“不要……不是那里……好痛呜……”  
“你看你这样不就很好？偏要当个坏孩子，很有趣、是吗？”这个让降妖师感到陌生的应龙挺动腰身，一下一下、缓速而用力地、打桩一般在他体内进出，却每次都错开那个敏感点，让他无论是穴口还是甬道都疼到了心口。降妖师看起来既害怕又委屈，泪珠从这个十九岁的大男孩眼眶里啪嗒啪嗒地就掉了下来。  
“再哭得多一点，哭得响一点。”  
“呜呜……唔啊……”  
“怎么了？不是你自己想要的吗？”  
“呜……嗯……不要……不要应龙……那里呜……痛……”  
“那你再哭多点，再多求求我，兴许我就高兴了呢？”  
“啊啊啊啊——”乳首被獠牙叼起，青年挺起胸膛欲缓解疼痛，却复而被尖利龙齿抵在小口处刮搔抠弄。  
青年不住捶打推搡大妖，可身上人纹丝不动。  
“说了，老实点！”  
又是几下猛撞，青年痛得脚趾都蜷曲起来，想要收紧双腿却被抓住膝盖。  
“帮你废了？”  
“不……不要……”他的声音都已不住发颤，双腿只好老老实实大张着，全然一副盛情邀请的姿态。  
“你是不是该说些什么，嗯？”  
这条狂戾的龙继而吸奶水一样舔食起降妖师的胸膛，没有女人的柔软双峰与溺死人的深沟，也不似那些锻炼得精健的有力胸脯，却让他流连忘返欲罢不能。看、那里正在跃动着的线条，覆盖在下面的那颗降妖师的心脏，如果挖出来的话会有多么温暖，那鲜红的色彩会是多么诱人。  
呵，算了，还是让这颗心脏在他这里多待一会儿，这样玩起来才更有意思。  
大妖指爪一路向下，青年肌理温和的肚腹上也逐渐渗出丝丝血迹。  
“呜呜……不要了应龙……求求……你……呜……”  
他勾起眼角瞥了瞥降妖师下面那根无精打采的东西，鼻间吐息嗤笑道：“贪得无厌。”  
青年已无力反抗了，瓷石寒冷刺骨，周遭的空气吸进鼻间也刺痛着喉头，他却除了抽噎以外什么反应也没有了。持续的痛感麻木了他的感官，甚至连甬道的反应都渐趋无力。  
降妖师……难道坏掉了么……应龙似是终于扯回了一点理智，他摸上青年的脸，尚有余温，复而抚上青年的脖子，是和这个季节一样的冰冷温度。  
“冷吗？”  
是青年熟知的声音，月华落入眼中，像是燃起了希望的火苗。他乖顺地朝大妖点点头。  
“一会儿就让你热起来。”  
他还没反应过来这句话里的含义，后穴里的那根东西便横冲直撞起来，每一下都恶劣地狠狠碾过他的敏感处。  
“啊……啊！太……快了……啊！应……龙……应龙等……一下啊啊！！”青年因为这猛烈的撞击，背肌不住与瓷石磨擦，可瓷石并不平滑，硌得他的蝴蝶骨隐隐作痛。  
“不要……啊！不要一直……啊啊！”  
“那个也不要，这个也不要……”大妖的抽插越发狠戾，“叫得却那么浪……”  
“唔啊……嗯——！”  
“不是很喜欢么？”他的双手无情地握住青年不住抬起想要逃离灭顶快感的柔韧腰身，将之死死钉在自己的性器上，转而抵在敏感点上极缓、却极用力地碾磨。  
“哈啊——不要……真的不要了……呜……要坏掉了唔嗯……”  
“看看你这两张嘴，一张那么能叫，一张那么能吃……哪里像是……要坏掉的样子？”  
这可真是……太爽了。区区一个人族，甚至还是个男人，为什么能让他如此上瘾？这么玩起来可真是……太痛快了……要是换做人族的女人，怕是早就被玩得半死不活了。  
“唔啊啊啊！应龙……你……混蛋！啊——”突然一阵天旋地转，青年整个被翻了过去，敏感点被打着旋地“照料”，激得内壁又是一阵躁动，吸得大妖也按奈不住发出低沉粗喘。  
“不要不要不要！！”他的降妖师十根手指拼死扒拉着瓷石想要逃开，应龙一个手滑没按牢倒是被他逃掉了，那根早已充血成紫黑色的可怖性器就这么被降妖师吐了出来，暴露在寒夜之中。  
“又不学乖！？”应龙咬着牙把青年捞了回来。  
“我不要！呜呜……”他朝后看了眼，虽然第一次交欢时他就已体验过大妖这根东西的尺寸，但那次毕竟被上的不是自己，可这次不一样了，况且那根器物看上去比之前那回还要粗实、甚至是狰狞的。  
“还没吃够苦头？”  
“唔啊啊啊不要……不要进来！”青年感受到后穴被顶住，便顾不得其他胡乱扭腰挣扎，只是他一个人族怎敌得过上古大妖的力气？身后凶神扒开他两瓣臀肉对准那个被逼出来的淫水舔得发亮的穴口一捅而入。  
已经被折磨得习惯了这个尺寸的青年这下没有经历太多痛苦，只是眼前仍旧有白光闪过，他一个迷糊，腰一软便瘫在了瓷石上。  
呼——这个人族到底是怎么回事？可恶……这个体位操起来更爽了，根本……根本无法控制自己……为什么会变成这样？我明明……  
降妖师一头墨发散乱，月辉无言地倾洒在他这副脆弱的躯壳上，勾勒着他绵延的肌肉曲线。  
他的呻吟破碎不堪，涎水从被咬破的嘴角溢出，眼睫半垂像是在看着应龙的动作。  
真是……又美又色情。降妖师的这副被奸淫的模样太让人上瘾了。  
应龙依旧不知怜惜地顶撞抽插，这个体位实是叫人着魔，抽离青年时肉壁那恋恋不舍地挽留般的蠕动，顶到更深处时媚肉连续不断地绞紧，都叫他爽得欲仙欲死。  
“嗯……唔……好热……嗯……应龙……好热……”  
青年断续不清的呻吟被风带进耳中，应龙低眼将视线投向他的面庞，这副惨兮兮的面容上写满了无辜与恳求。  
好像……是折腾得厉害了点。大妖心口一紧，却没有停下操弄。  
“嗯啊……”降妖师一只手摸向了自己那根颤颤巍巍精神起来的东西，却整个人都失了力，自渎都没了章法，只能胡乱套弄。可越是心急就越不得舒服，他便又抽噎起来。  
“呜呜……应龙……我嗯……没嗯啊……没力气……”  
“怎么？是还要再用力点？”  
“唔啊——！啊啊……嗯……你啊！好……过分啊啊啊……”青年因这来势汹涌的操弄被顶得都握不住自己的欲望，他不知是苦恼还是发泄般地呻吟叫唤，“你怎么……还没射……唔……明明那次在我嘴里……嗯啊……射得那么……快！”  
“那要问问你的这张嘴……是不是……功夫没到家……”  
应龙刚说完这句话，就见降妖师撑着双臂抬起了上半身。他有点惊讶降妖师竟然还留着力气。不过接下去的事儿可是他无论如何也是想不到的了。  
“应龙。”降妖师简直像变了个人似的，方才还在他身下承欢，现下却在用平常的口吻同他说话？  
“怎么？给你点甜头就玩上瘾了？”  
“？？？”  
“就你这个没点技术的千年老处男，还想靠后面就干射我？”他缓缓转过头来，眼神间的怨气浓得和黑曜石一般，“让你快点听到没？明天还要赶去定西镇接应，迟到了你付我俸禄？”  
上古凶神一脸懵逼。  
诶？原来刚才？等等，刚才竟然？？？  
“你傻什么傻啊！不动我自己来了！”青年二话没说将后穴里的东西挤了出来，只是那根东西充血充得粗壮，不免要碾到敏感处，青年强忍着想将它立刻吞回去的冲动捂着嘴抽身出来，继而将还在震惊当中没有回神过来的应龙一脚踹回浴池里，大大咧咧地又朝那根东西坐了上去。  
“唔啊……你这根玩意儿……真是要命……刚才差点就被你干死了……还傻着作甚？快动呀！当心我真的夹断你哦！”  
应龙此时真的很想问问烛龙能不能让他回到今天早晨，打死他也不会答应和降妖师泡澡了。怎么别人家的降妖师看起来不是儒雅文静就是聪慧开朗，他的这位画风却如此骇人？说起来妖市的那只眼神不太好使的拜月蜘蛛好像有说过未来的人族所使用的道具会出现什么“程序错误”？莫非人皇剑也会？  
“你看！啊啊……唔那边……那边好舒服……嗯……你这混蛋……我手都嗯啊……没力气了……”  
“你想让我嗯……憋死吗……前……前面……快点……”  
清醒过来的应龙那可真是老脸都挂不住了，平日里苍白的面颊上刷满了红霞，还好降妖师是背对着他坐上来的，否则够他笑话个一年半载的了。他顺从地腾出一只手来握住青年那根仍在成长的东西，只是他也难得自渎，抚慰起来也不得章法，幸而对青年而言，这位大妖本身就是催情剂，所以当那张比人族体温稍低的掌心覆上来时，他舒服得仰颈长叹了一声。  
“说你是……老处男嗯……还真……没错……”  
“一点啊……花样都没……”  
应龙被说得无言以对，整条龙都快像凉皮一样瘫掉了。  
“啊嗯……好舒服……啊啊……要射了……唔嗯……再快点……”  
所以降妖师到底是舒服还是不满足？这样真的很难懂啊？人族做爱的花样到底有多少？  
唔……可恶……降妖师吸得好用力……我好像也要……  
“啊——！”  
于是在一声被压抑着的高昂与低沉喘息间，这一人一妖打仗般的情事终于告一段落了。  
不过也不知是之前被降妖师“调教”出来的还是怎的，这条被降妖师抱怨没有欢爱经验的老处龙竟在泄欲过后主动吻上了青年的背脊，似是温存犹在，让青年颇感餍足。  
只是……  
应龙觉得周遭气息又不太对劲起来，识相地抬脸看向转身过来的降妖师。  
但见深沉怨气迷雾般笼罩住青年面庞，他声线低缓却吐字清晰道：  
“应——龙——谁、让、你、射、在、里、面、了！！！！！！！！！”

虽然鸡飞狗跳，不过也算是可喜可贺、可喜可贺啊。

终。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之又开了那么长的路。  
> 大家看得开心就好。  
> OOC算我。  
> 要是还有下次的话，就回归「降妖师x应龙」的剧本了。


End file.
